Encounter
by hdancey
Summary: Will finally invites Hannibal to his house to meet. They both know what's the purpose of their encounter.


Will finally found proper clothes and as he was waiting impatiently, he decided to drink some whisky. At last, he heard knocking on the door. He knew exactly who was standing behind them and why. He didn't even have to use his empathy powers. He tidied his hair nervously but tried to looked relaxed as he opended the door. Hannibal was standing behind them.  
"Hello, Will."  
He looked at Will carefully, checked out his clothes and smiled. Will breathed with relief and invited Hannibal inside.  
"Hungry?" Will asked shyly and a beautiful smile appeared on his face.  
"William… You don't have to pretend that we don't know why I am here."  
Will blushed and looked at the floor. Hannibal's smile was getting larger and larger. He approached Will so that he could feel him breathing. Will closed his eyes for a moment. As he was opening them, he raised his head towards Hannibal. They were looking at each other's lips. Finally, Hannibal put his hand on Will's cheek and came even closer to him. Will hold his breath and when their lips touched his heart lost its count. He moved back for a second to catch a breath but their foreheads were still touching. Hannibal was patient. He knew Will hadn't figured out in this situation yet so he wanted to give him time to adjust. He smiled understandingly and stroked Will's head. When Will finally filled his lungs with air, he started kissing Hannibal passionately. Their hands were stroking each other's hair. When Hannibal sensed that Will is losing his breath again he grabbed his hand, looked at him and led him towards the stairs. Hannibal had never been in Will's bedroom before or even upstairs. He was very excited about discovering a new teritory. He was walking with sparks in his eyes. When they got upstairs, Hannibal was exploring new place with his eyes, still holding Will's hand. He squizzed it when he saw open door to the bedroom. Hannibal turned his head towards Will who was struggling with his own thoughts. Hannibal was still smiling when he let go of Will's hand and grabbed him by his waist instead, leading him into the room. They were standing next to the bed which Hannibal watched closely as if he was trying to estimate its measurements. He approached Will whose embarressment he sensed. Hannibal started lauighing very loudly and Will looked at him completely surprised as he couldn't quess what was going on. All his other emotions went away which Hannibal took advantage of by kissing Will. He started to unbutton Will's shirt. Will wanted to do the same with Hannibal's but he wouldn't let him. He didn't want to be robbed of his precious clothes. Instead, he dropped Will's shirt and started to unbutton his belt. But Will pushed him away reluctantly and knelt on the bed with his face turned towards Hannibal. Their glances were sparking as if they were quarreling. Hannibal loosened his tie. He was surprised by his submissiveness himself. Will was glad and robbed him of his petterned tie completely. Hannibal slowly took off his jacket as well and started to fold it in mid-air. Then, he saw the look on Will's face which expressed more than words can. Will grabbed Hannibal's hand and threw the jacket looking him deeply in the eyes the whole time. Hannibal looked at the jacket, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and knelt in front of Will. He got rid of Will's belt quickly and then lowered his trousers just enough to see his green underwear. Then, he laid Will on the bed and pulled off his pants. Hannibal unbutton his shirt by the wrists and rolled up his sleeves. Will was lying still, waiting for what was to come. Hannibal leaned over Will and kissed his forehead as he pulled off his underwear. Will was embarressed and tried to avert his gaze but Hannibal didn't care about that. He touched Will's waist and moved his fingers gently upon Will's bere skin. But there had to come the inevitable. Hannibal bent over Will's hard genitals and as he looked him in the eyes Hannibal started to kiss it. Will couldn't take i tany longer. He leaned backwards and threw back his hair, gasping for air. Hannibal was done with being subtle and started to suck and lick Will's cock passionately. They were both panting and they both knew what was about to happen. Hannibal stopped what he was doing and moved back a little, but enough to reach Will. Seconds later he could feel Will's semen on his hand. Hannibal was watching Will with fascination as he was experiencing (probably his first) orgasm. Will was lost in his thoughts and felt like a blank piece of paper – careless, light, as if nothing else existed. Just them lying in his bedroom in his house. Hannibal was watching Will's pleasure but he wanted to experience it himself (not that the previous activity wasn't pleasant). He lowered his pants and revealed his impatient genitals. Will in this time recovered and was ready to fulfil Hannibal's wishes. Hannibal pulled him by his calves and laid him on his front side. Then, he grabbed his waist and exposed his well-shaped behind. Hannibal put on his cock some semen he had left on his hands to make things more comfortable. Just before he was about to act he put his hand against Will's lips.  
"Taste youself" Hannibal whispered in Will's ear.  
Will licked Hannibal's hand reluctantly and at that very moment he felt a stab. Hannibal was genuinely trying to be gentle so that their first time was as painless as it can get but it was obvious that there would be a couple of tears. Though, Will seemed to take it bravely. He gritted his teeth on Hannibal's hand which made him furious and excited. Hannibal stuck in Will time after time. Will wanted to scream and writhe in pain but it was so pleasant he didn't want it to stop. It lasted for a few minutes until the desirable moment. Hannibal came on Will's back and soak his finger in his own semen. He wanted Will to taste him, too. Then, they lay on the bed still gasping for air and looked in each other's eyes.  
"We should take a shower, don't you think?" Hannibal asked finally smiling at Will and stroking his hair. Will nodded but seemed rather worried. He sat at the edge of the bed and pic kup his shirt. Having seen that, Hannibal sat behind Will putting his legs close to Will's. He grabbed his hand and threw the shirt on the floor.  
"You don't need it" he whispered kissing Will's neck.  
Will felt extremely confused and was afraid of being naked. But he wanted to end up with Hannibal in the shower so that he could finally rob him of his clothes. Will stood up grabbing Hannibal's hand and led them to the bathroom. Hannibal was staring at Will's bottom the whole way there.  
"Here, it's your towel now" Will said accurately and then he approached Hannibal and touched his collar. Hannibal let him unbutton the first two buttons and then kept his hands into his own. Will looked at him inquiringly and his glance didn't hasitate even for a second. Hannibal smiled.  
"That was your plan all along, wasn't it? To seduce me and take off my clothes. And then what? Abandon me or take in like one of your strays?"  
After that last question Will felt a stab in his heart.  
"It's not fair of you to say that" Will freed his hands of Hannibal's grip.  
"William… You know there will be no happy ending. You knew that from the start."  
Hannibal was searching for Will's gaze. He touched his cheek trying to fix his mistake. Will burst.  
"Don't you think that you're the one who took advantage of me? And what's with the ingratiating? You take me here and now or you can get out!"  
Hannibal didn't know what to think about it. Will was clearly upset and enraged but could it be just teasing? Anyway, he wasn't going to squander his chance and immediately started to unbutton his shirt. Will pulled off Hannibal's pants and now he felt that they were equal. His embarrassment went away. They went it the shower and Will turned on the tap releasing a stream of almost hot water. The cubicle fogged up. At first they simply enjoyed this moment in silence. It was a completely new experience for both of them. But Will wanted to take advantage of the situation. He felt he had some kind of power over Hannibal. They were now standing opposite each other and the water was flowing down their sweaty tanned bodies. Will was staring at Hannibal's chest and thought he figured him out. Under a thick hair there was a scar which Hannibal was trying so hard to hide. And that scar was probably a part of a story he didn't want to be revealed. Will's gaze was persistent and understanding. He wanted Hannibal to trust him and know that he was always there for him. Will hugged Hannibal and started to kiss his neck. Hannibal threw back his head, gripped Will's hair and then lowered his head to see Will kissing his body lower and lower. Will was touching Hannibal's chest hair and brushing it with his lips. Hannibal wanted to be taken care of although he was the dominant one. But with Will he felt safe and protected. Will didn't want him to pretend, he could simply be himself. Hannibal wanted to manipulate people but he set strick boundries with Will. He knew the difference between friendship, sex and work. But now he was losing himself in Will's kisses. Will started to lick and bite gently Hannibal's nipples as he was embracing him. Hannibal felt strong flow of blood in his organism and suddenly moved back and leant over the cold tiles in the cubicle. Will approached him and notices his ready genitals. Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and put it onto his cock. He started to move it slowly esteblishing a rhythm. He let go of Will's hand after a moment as he already learnt what to do. It lasted for a moment and then Will knelt in front of Hannibal looking him straight in the eyes. He released Hannibal's cock from his hand and put it in his mouth instead, performing the same movements but with his tongue this time. It was a salvation for Hannibal who spread his legs a little wider. Will put his hands on Hannibal's bottom and squizzed it. A few minutes later Will's face covered with semen. He licked the rest off Hannibal's genitals and stood up. Hannibal was in heaven but returned quite fast and started to kiss Will. Then they grabbed sponges and started to wash each other. But when they went out of the cubicle, the magic was over. They dried themselves and got dressed – Hannibal in the bathroom where his clothes were still lying on the floor and Will went to the bedroom. Hannibal joined him seconds later and picked up his rumpled jacket and tie. Will sat on the bed hiding his face in his hands. Hannibal came closer to him and kissed him on the cheek with sadness in his eyes.  
"I know the way" he whispered.  
Will felt he was close to tears but wouldn't let anyone see.


End file.
